The Reason Behind
by Raawrrr
Summary: Semua perlakuan yang Ia perbuat bukan tanpa alasan. Ia tahu kenapa Ia senang berbuat begitu, karena Ia punya alasan tersendiri. Silahkan saja sebut Ia seorang masochist, Ia tak peduli. / Present!Vongola, setting; masa depan.


**The Reason Behind. (c) Raawrrr**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira.**

 **Genre: Family.**

 **WARN: Typo(s), Probably OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya yang bisa reader-san lihat sendiri.**

 **Don't Like? Go back.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

"A, Lambo! _Dame_!" Teriakan protes dari I-pin terdengar saat Lambo mengambil telur dadar gulung miliknya. Sedangkan sang pelaku pencurian hanya tertawa keras, lalu dengan tampang tanpa dosa Ia memakan habis telur dadar gulung milik I-pin.

"Lambo!" Teguran dari Tsunayoshi menambah suasana, namun sialnya teguran itu dihiraukan oleh Lambo. Bocah kecil dengan pakaian bak sapi dan rambut kribonya yang khas itu malah memeletkan lidahnya pada Tsunayoshi.

Fuuta yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Berbeda dengan Fuuta, Nana mengembangkan senyum cerah menawannya, senang dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Bianchi mengabaikan sekitarnya, kini hanya fokus untuk menyuapi Reborn. Reborn pun tak terlihat keberatan dan menerima suapan dari Bianchi.

Yah, hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi diruang makan keluarga Sawada.

.

" _Herbivora."_ Suara berat khas Hibari Kyoya sang ketua Komite Kedisiplinan terdengar. Terimakasih pada Lambo yang dengan kurang ajarnya melempar bom pinknya kekoridor sekolah karena tersandung saat mengejar Tsuna dan kawan-kawan. Alhasil, koridor sekolah kini rapuh dan perlu diperbaiki coretdengankasihsayangcoret.

" _AHOUSHI!"_ Disusul dengan suara keki dari Gokudera Hayato yang mengaku sebagai tangan kanan _Juudaime._ Tangannya terulur untuk menarik keras pipi sang sapi kribo.

"Ahaha, _Maa, Maa."_ Tawa lembut khas Yamamoto Takeshi mencoba untuk menenangkan situasi menegangkan yang tengah terjadi.

"SAWADA! _KYOKUGEEEEN!"_ Namun teriakan (terlalu) bersemangat dari Sasagawa Ryohei membuat suasana disana tidak akan pernah menjadi tenang.

.

.

.

Mengingat hal itu membuat sebuah senyuman muncul dalam raut muka Lambo. Sungguh, Ia amat merindukan masa-masa dimana Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama semuanya. Masing-masing kini sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, bahkan Lambo sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Haru, I-pin dan Kyouko pun sama, sekarang mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan dapurnya, sehingga tak bisa terus menemani Lambo bermain.

Atau... ini semua sudah direncanakan? Mereka sengaja melakukan itu karena sudah muak dengan tingkahnya?

"Itu tidak mungkin _da moo ne!_ Lambo-san tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah!" Sebuah bantahan terlontarkan.

Suasana hening kini tercipta.

Pemikiran buruk kembali menghantui.

Tapi... sepertinya benar. Mereka sengaja menjauh karena tidak kuat dengan tingkah nakalnya—meskipun Lambo sendiri tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya nakal—. Membuat diri mereka masing-masing sibuk sehingga mempunyai alasan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya.

Maaf, sebuah kata yang ingin Lambo ucapkan pada semuanya. Namun apa daya, gengsi yang Lambo punya sangatlah tinggi, sehingga Ia tak mau mengucapkan hal itu pada semuanya. Ah, Ia juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Reborn dan Iemitsu, karena telah membuatnya menjadi salah satu dari Vongola _Famiglia_.

Sungguh, Ia sangat senang berada didekat Tsuna dan kawan-kawan. Senang karena bertemu dengan Fuuta, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyouko, yang baik padanya. Senang bertemu dengan Tsuna dan I-pin yang selalu menjadi objek kejahilannya. Senang bertemu dengan Ryohei yang selalu bersemangat setiap saat. Senang bertemu Reborn karena Ia bisa membalas dendam, meskipun Lambo tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun itu tak akan terjadi. Senang bertemu dengan _Aho-_ Dera yang selalu terganggu dengan sikapnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sikap... nakal sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya, sulit untuk dihilangkan. Namun meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Lambo tidak peduli terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya. Lambo sangat peduli dan sayang terhadap semuanya jauuuuuuuuuuh dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

Dengan bertingkah laku nakal, Lambo bisa dekat dengan semuanya, bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sayang mereka pada Lambo, meskipun secara tersirat. Dari Gokudera, misalnya. Meskipun Gokudera kerap kali berlaku kasar padanya, tapi Lambo dapat menyadari bahwa itu adalah bagaimana cara Gokudera yang notabene _tsundere_ akut menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, tapi Lambo menyukai hal itu, silahkan sebut Lambo _masochist,_ Ia tak peduli sama sekali. Toh, cincin yang Ia punya juga salah satu alasan mengapa Ia harus menjadi _masochist._

Dan jika dengan berlaku nakal berarti Lambo mendapatkan perhatian dari semuanya, maka dengan senang hati Lambo akan nakal setiap saat. Hanya di Vongola Lambo dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan, juga bagaimana rasa kasih sayang dari keluarga yang sebenarnya, rasa kasih sayang yang tak pernah Lambo dapatkan selama di Bovino.

Jadi, mengapa Lambo selama ini nakal bukan tanpa alasan. Karena memang begitu caranya mencari perhatian terhadap semuanya. Selebihnya, Lambo hanyalah bocah kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang.

.

Mata hijau yang dimiliki kini basah, air mata siap tumpah dan mengalir melalui pipi gembilnya jika Lambo tidak buru-buru mengusapnya dengan kedua tangan. Lambo kesepian, sangat. Tapi Ia harus tahan, saat ini tak boleh merepotkan semuanya. Hiks, tapi... Lambo rindu semuanya.

Lambo rindu Tsuna yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Lambo rindu Fuuta yang selalu baik padanya, dan tak pernah lelah mengurusnya.

Lambo rindu Yamamoto yang tak pernah marah padanya, dan selalu tertawa jika Lambo berbuat salah.

Lambo rindu _Aho-_ dera yang selalu saja bertengkar dengannya.

Lambo rindu Ryohei yang selalu berisik, namun kerap kali melindunginya jika dalam bahaya.

Lambo rindu Hibari yang selalu membuat Tsuna ketakutan. (Lebih tepatnya, Lambo rindu mimik ketakutannya Tsuna.)

Lambo rindu Reborn– tidak! Lambo tidak rindu padanya sama sekali! Reborn jahat sih, hiks.

 _BLAARR!_

"Gupya!" Suara petir yang menggelegar dimalam hari membuat Lambo yang tengah tidur sendirian dikamarnya ketakutan. Ia yang sedari awal tak bisa tidur makin tak bisa tidur. Tangannya yang mungil mencengkram erat selimut miliknya, sebuah ingus muncul sedikit dari lubang hidungnya.

Tidak, tolong. Lambo takut. Lambo tak kuat sendiri. Segera Lambo turun dari kasurnya, berlari menuju kamar Tsuna yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

 _BLAM!_

"TSUNAAA!"

 _BRUK!_

"Ugh, L-lambo!"

Tanpa permisi Lambo membuka pintu kamar Tsuna dengan keras, dan tubuh mungilnya langsung menerjang Tsuna yang sebelumnya tengah tidur dengan pulasnya. Karena tak sigap dengan terjangan yang tiba-tiba, Tsuna terbangun dengan kalap.

 _BLAARR!_

Suara petir yang mencekam kembali terdengar. Genggaman Lambo pada baju yang dikenakan Tsuna kian mengerat, terlihat tubuh mungil Lambo bergetar ketakutan. Kini Tsuna mengerti kenapa Lambo datang kekamarnya tanpa diundang. Meski sedikit heran mengapa Lambo yang notabene Penjaga Petir takut dengan petir dimalam hari.

Yah, tapi Ia memakluminya. Meskipun seorang Penjaga, Lambo masihlah seorang bocah berumur lima tahun. Jadi, wajar saja jika kini Lambo takut dengan petir.

" _Maa_ , tenanglah Lambo," ucapnya seraya mengelus pelan punggung Lambo, mencoba membuat Lambo tak gemetaran lagi.

Ah, kini Lambo bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan dari seorang yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai kakak. Kapan terakhir kali Tsuna memeluknya seperti ini, ya?

"Tsuna! Maaf." Akhirnya kata-kata yang selama ini ingin Lambo katakan dapat terucap, meskipun Tsuna tak tahu mengapa Lambo meminta maaf tiba-tiba.

"Hiks..." Kini bahu Lambo lebih bergetar, sebuah isakan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Lambo tak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi memang memaksa untuk keluar.

Tsuna terdiam, perkataan Fuuta tadi sore saat mereka berpapasan diruangan Gianini kembali terngiang.

'Tsuna- _nii_ , sepertinya Lambo kesepian.'

Yah, sepertinya Fuuta benar. Mungkin besok Ia akan mengajak semuanya bermain bersama Lambo seharian. Sebenarnya Ia tak suka melihat Lambo yang menangis seperti ini. Ia lebih suka melihat Lambo yang selalu ceria, meskipun kadang tingkahnya itu membuat kesal. Tapi tak apa, itu memang ciri khas Lambo.

" _Ne,_ Lambo. Besok aku akan mengajak semuanya untuk menemanimu bermain. Kau mau, 'kan?"

Hening. Lambo tak menjawab. Tetapi sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar oleh kedua telinga Tsuna.

Ternyata Lambo sudah tertidur pulas didada Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum melihat Lambo yang kini tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Yasudahlah, Ia juga akan melanjutkan tidurnya kalau begitu.

" _Oyasumi._ "

.

 **END**

 **.**

 _ **A/n:**_ Yak, kelar. Mohon maaf atas semua kekurangan dalam _fict_ ini. Jika anda sekalian merasakan ada yang aneh atau apapun itu dalam _fict_ ini, silahkan salahkan Lambo-san. Karena dia peran utama dari _fict_ ini.

Lambo: WOY! Enak saja! Kau yang membuat semua ini, _Baka-author!_

 **-SEKIAN-**


End file.
